


【正泰】礼物 INTRO

by fycsyzh



Category: ZT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fycsyzh/pseuds/fycsyzh
Kudos: 2





	【正泰】礼物 INTRO

金泰亨真的很想田柾国。

等待生产的日子里，他没有一天是不想田柾国的，但是他也只能想了，他说出分手的一刻，他俩就注定没有结果了。田柾国自尊心强，不爱服输，他也不爱道歉，结果就是两败俱伤，早散了早好，他是特别没有安全感的人，都喜欢从伴侣身上找安全感，但田柾国不能给他安全感，金泰亨也不能给田柾国安全感，所以这段关系就特别空虚。

没有安全感等于不爱吗，不是这样的，他爱惨了田柾国，不然他不会留着这个孩子，只是他实在不想再加剧自己的敏感。他的手在隆起的肚皮上缓缓顺着，只有这样他才能感受到一些温暖，不然实在是太冷了。现在是冬天，隔着墙，外头的冷空气也渗得他冷，他揪紧了些毯子，田柾国，我想你。

田柾国是富家少爷，金泰亨是普通人家，俗套的邂逅，俗套的浪漫，俗套的桥段，就是穷孩子爱上了富家公子，也不知道人家看不看得上自己就拼命倒贴，好了，贴出一个孩子来。这不是孽种，这是礼物，金泰亨记起来他确定怀孕那天，他是高兴的，除了经济因素，这对他来说是彻头彻尾的天降之喜。

但是他现在，起码是这一时刻，他这辈子都不想再看到田柾国了。


End file.
